You're A Bad Liar
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Hermione gets furious at Draco's playboy ways and his lack of responsibility. She never thought the night would end up how it did. P?WP? SMUT Pure lemony smut. DM/HG. One-Shot. Complete.


You're A Bad Liar

By: Cry

Disclaimer: Don't Own… Don't Sue

.0

Draco Malfoy darted into the head common room that he shared with Hermione Granger. On his way past he quickly yelled, "No visitors for me, Granger; no matter the circumstances." He rushed into his room, the door being promptly slammed but his light remained off.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued writing her essay. Sure, it wasn't due for another three weeks; but she liked to have things done early. No doubt those last two days before the due date, all her friends will be rushing to her to double check their papers. She was just dotting her last "i" and crossing her last "t" and began proofreading and double checking it for errors.

A solemn knock at the portrait about five minutes later brought her back to reality. She walked over and opened it, coming face to face with some teary-eyed sixth year she recognized as a Slytherin. Kendra McCallahan.

She wasn't as scary or mean as the other Slytherins; on the contrary, she was very frail and timid looking. She had a pointy straight nose and high cheek bones, light golden bronzed skin and auburn red hair that fell to the middle of her back in tight spirals. She was very pretty, and she was always seen with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Hermione didn't know the young girl very well, but what she did know was that this was a very sweet girl.

"Umm… hi… Miss Granger… I-is Draco h-here?" She was trying to keep her nerves in check while not choking on her own sobs.

"I'm sorry. He has requested no visitors. He's feeling a little under the weather. I can take a message?"

"Oh… ummm… sure? Umm… just tell him I never want to see him again if he's going to act like this and he can screw seeing his son." The young girl quickly turned and skittered off, not noticing the gaping hole that was once Hermione's mouth.

"DRACO LUCIUS LEE MALFOY!" She shrieked, closing the portrait before stomping up to his door.

"No visitors."

"Well you're damn well going to get a visit from me!"

"Granger, you do know what happens with the girls that visit me. I'm sure you don't want to be one of them."

"You're damn right I don't." Hermione unlocked his door and walked in crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "How could you! You knocked up a poor sixteen year old? And then left her to care for it on her own?"

"I offered her the money for an abortion! She didn't accept it! That's her fault."

"You know damn well how to perform a contraceptive spell! She's only _sixteen,_ Malfoy! How could you leave her like that?"

"I'm _only_ seventeen, Granger! Do you think either of us are ready to be parents? Her age aside, she shouldn't be a mother! Just as much as I shouldn't be a father! I'm smart enough to realize this!"

"How is it that you can be so heartless? She's scared out of her mind."

"She wouldn't be if she would take the damn money and do what's best for both of us. She wants to keep it, I can't stop her; but I'll be damned if she'll rope me into being a parent prematurely."

"You should never be a parent if that's your attitude."

"Well, sucks for you because one day I'll have little Malfoys treading these exact halls bullying other little mud-bloods like you. Now get out of my room if all you're going to do is lecture me. Or you could, you know, take off the top. It would be a real mark on my list to get goody-goody Granger in my bed."

"Are you actually saying you _want_ to bed me, Malfoy?"

"Are you offering?"

"Not on your life. I don't much care for bestiality. " Hermione then left his room leaving him to ponder her joke. _Stupid ferret_. Hermione snickered as she returned to her room for the night.

Draco didn't leave his common room for the whole week except for classes. He opted to take his meals in his room and avoided all mingling with students at all costs. He definitely didn't want to run into Kendra again.

Normally this would not bother Hermione one bit. However, seeing as he wouldn't leave their common room, he was spending an awful lot of time in her sanctuary. Used to, he would either be in his room or out and about. But now, when he was bored of being holed up in his room, he would venture forth to the common room Hermione had the misfortune of sharing with him. And humans are pack animals by nature. But, seeing as Draco was not mingling with his own pack, he looked for his social needs in Hermione.

Most girls, they would jump at the opportunity to spend hours alone with the Slytherin Prince; but not Hermione. Draco didn't know how to be civil with her. Therefore, their social time together was spent with him annoying the frazzled Gryffindor so much that she often contemplated throwing herself off the astronomy tower. _No, I have too many friends_. Hermione generally rationalized her suicidal fantasies and replaced them with the more appropriate image of tossing the irritating Blonde off the tower.

"Granger? Are you listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Every word." Hermione didn't look up from the essay she was writing. She wasn't actually listening, but she'd tell him anything if it meant leaving her alone.

"Then tell me what I said!"

"Look, Malfoy! I am not your personal entertainment! If you're so desperate for human interaction, go hang out with your friends! Stop harassing me!"

"Someone's grouchy. Did you fall off the wrong side of your broom stick?"

"You should know damn well I don't ride the things. Humans were born without wings for a reason." Hermione nearly kicked herself. She let his banter get the best of her… again. Merlin, she was stupid. The more she allowed him that power, the more she would suffer this injustice. "Just go away."

"I don't think I will."

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Because you would miss me." He smirked that damned smirk. She wished she could slap the damn thing off his face. She was tired of seeing it everywhere.

"I don't think there's a thing about you that I would miss." She stood to leave; pausing only for a moment to make sure her skirt wasn't jacked up in the back before turning her back to him and going to class. She would be fifteen minutes early, but if it meant getting away from him, she would be willing to take one for the team.

"Hermione! Hermione! Did you hear? Did you?" Ginny came rushing up with Penelope, a fellow Gryffindor. Both girls seemed extremely giddy. "Draco's on the prowl for a new girl!"

"Ginny don't tell me you're going to try and get in his bed." Hermione had a lecturing face that could rival that of Mrs. Weasley.

"It couldn't hurt."

"GINNY! The man is a total pig! He changes girls every four days. Believe me, I see them in the common room."

"But he only has one official girlfriend and he generally keeps them for at least 3 months."

"Then he's sleeping around behind their backs. Trust me, Gin, he's trouble."

"But he and Kendra just broke up! It's the perfect opportunity!"

"Kendra is your friend! And the bastard knocked her up then dumped her! Just leave him to do his bidding. Don't become a checkmark on his list." Hermione was warning her friend wisely, but Ginny didn't seem much content to listen.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two girls walked away and entered the class getting a seat up front. She never expected that when she returned, Ginny and Penelope would be in her common room strip dancing for Draco.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! What in Merlin's name do you _think_ you are _doing_? Get yourself dressed and back to Gryffindor tower before I have the mind to write your mother! And Penelope LeeAnne Vicks! You best get back to the tower too. Ten points each from Gryffindor!" The two girls rushed out of the common rooms with hushed promises to come back for a more comfortable show in his room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione turned her rage to the Blonde who now seemed to be trying to scurry to his room. "Don't you _dare_ leave this room until I finish with you!" Her words were meant to be threatening, but she regretted them the moment they left her mouth. Draco's fearful expression immediately recovered to one of his usual victorious smirks.

"I knew you'd want me sooner or later, Granger. My bed is open for you anytime."

"Again… not in this lifetime."

"Oh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you stopped Little Weaselette and the other girl because you're jealous."

"Well it's a good thing you know better than that. Now, don't you _dare_ go messing with Gryffindors. Keep your excursions to the other three houses."

"Do I, Granger? Do I know better?" Hermione was now painfully aware of how close he had gotten to her. His cologne was intoxicating, drawing her in. "You look nervous, Granger. Tell me," He drew in closer, his lips mere centimeters from her earlobe; his breath was warm and sent chills rippling down her spine, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Malfoy. I order… you to step back…right now." She was angry her body was betraying her, she was scared at how shaky her voice was; but worst of all, she was skeptical of her self-control in this instance.

"My, my, Granger. You won't win any fights with such wavering doubts. You have to be firm. Then again, you're trying your best to say you don't want me."

"I don't want you, Malfoy."

"Oh?" Draco gave her an evil smile as he ground groin into her own, eliciting a small gasp and moan from the petite girl. "You're a bad liar, Granger."

Draco's lips were instantly on hers and Hermione felt the last of her hesitation fly out the window. All self control had fallen; all logical thoughts had left her. All that remained was primal instinct and lust. She could see it in him too; desire was hot in his eyes making his usually cold, stormy, grey eyes of steel a melted pool of silver. His finger tips traced fire down her arms as his hot lips sent spine-chilling kisses to her neck.

She could feel his anticipation growing beneath the layers of his tight denim pants. She should have turned back. She should have been frightened by the size. Hell, she should have been scared that her body wasn't listening to her. But all she felt was need; and his tongue running smoothly on collar bone – wait… when did her shirt get unbuttoned? – those godlike fingers, when did they find their way under her skirt? When did he start teasing her through her soaking panties? When did her panties become soaking?

She had no idea how all this was happening, and she had now lost all concept of time. How long had they been like this? How long had his gorgeous hands been playing at her.

"Granger, you're so fucking hot."

"Mmm.. wha-? Ooohh." Her fingers had dug into his shoulder as he struck her nerves, earning her a hiss of his approval.

Draco moved his lips to her ear and, after a soft nip, he gave her a gruff whisper, "You're so wet… and your moans… Granger… I need you… now."

"Mal –" He cut her off with his mouth on hers while he tugged her panties down, letting them fall around her ankles. Within a moment his full blown erection stood at attention, scaring her back slightly to logical thinking. "Malfoy, really… I can't…"

"Don't tease, Granger, it's not nice. I promise it won't bite."

"Draco…" He pulled back and looked at her. That was the first time she'd ever called him Draco. She sounded so scared and worried, so innocent. Her innocence was one thing that drew him to her and he had to control himself from pounding into her right then. But he restrained himself and kissed her forehead.

"What, love? This isn't the best time to hold a conversation you know…"

"I'm…" Hermione looked away, from embarrassment, shame, or fear. He couldn't tell which, but whatever the emotion was he knew what was coming next and he shushed her gently. He led her over to the couch and laid her down in front of him.

"I'll take good care of you. Trust me." For a brief moment Hermione almost let herself think about how many girls he'd possibly deflowered before. She resolved that it was a thought she'd rather not contemplate and focused, instead, on the tip of his cock that was now teasing the entrance of her soaking centre.

She wasn't sure when he happened exactly; but when he took her nipple in his lips and felt his fingers teasing her clit, she appreciated the distraction they offered. Within seconds a searing pain tore through her lower body. For a second she felt tears come to her eyes, though they weren't tears of pain. They weren't tears of joy either. They were tears of mourning. She was mourning the end of her purity, her innocence. She was now grown up in a very intimate way, and that thought scared her.

Draco held still through all the pain, watching her until she relaxed below him. He took that as the green flag and allowed himself to slowly move within her. He was relieved when she began rocking against him, bringing an accompaniment to his rhythm.

He would pull out then slam back in, earning him a light moan. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss before he withdrew from her and placed a teasing kiss on her clit.

"Is that it?" Her question amused him for some reason or another. Normally he would be insulted. Merlin's beard, he was not a minute man by any stretch of the imagination.

"Hell no! It's just getting started, Pet. Turn over."

"What?" Her eyes went wide. He wanted her to expose her ass to him? Like some dog in heat?

"Get on your hands and knees." Hermione skeptically turned over, her face going red with embarrassment.

Draco took longer than he should have to admire her backside. "Bend her upper half down more." She complied, earning a groan from Draco. With every inch she lowered her upper half the more clearly her pussy was exposed to him, pleasing him with the view of her want. Draco couldn't hold back his urge anymore. He leaned forward and, before she could protest, his tongue was lapping hungrily at her wet pussy.

His tongue teased and played with her clitoris before he would allow it to run the length of her slit 3 full times. Then he would return to her clitoris for more teasing. On his third trip up her slit, he sank his thick, juicy tongue between her swollen, southern lips. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue sunk deep within her, whimpering as it would retreat from her depth.

Without warning, Hermione felt his tongue abandon her pussy only to feel him push deep inside her with his throbbing cock. She cried out in shock and whimpered under him, but she surprised them both when she begged him for more.

He pulled back and slammed into her. Again and again, he slammed his length into her. Her virgin walls grabbed him tightly. He grabbed her hips for extra hold as he pulled her back to him, his fingers digging into her hips slightly.

"Mmm... harder…"

Draco felt her end unraveling and she was near her peak. "Hermione…" Draco was biting on her shoulder blade as his voice came out in a strangled grunt. "Say my name."

"Wha–"

"Say it." Draco gave a forceful shove making her whimper under him and cry out in ecstasy. "I'll give you what you want…"

"I … can't…" Hermione's face was beat red with embarrassment.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Draco reached under her and stroked her clit as he slid within her.

"I want… you to make me… cum hard…" Her sentence was a whisper, horse and fought between heavy breaths.

"I'll make you cum. Harder than you ever thought possible… do you want that?"

"Uh-huh… uunng"

"Say my name." Draco shifted just right and upon slamming into her, he felt her break. Her walls clamped around him as he could feel her body go rigid in his hands, convulsing with pleasure.

Hermione couldn't stop the cry as pleasure spread through her in waves. "Oooo.. DRACO! AANNNNNGGG … uuuuuuugggnnnn.." Draco smirked as she came under him, riding out her orgasm. It was her nails that did it for him. As the tension in her hit the last peak of intensity, her nails dug deeply into his back, racking down. His name on her lips, the syrupy seduction of her voice, her nails digging into him, her walls clamping around him; everything was so overwhelming and Draco slammed one final hard time into her, releasing his seed deep within her.

"Holy fuck, Granger. You're amazing."

"Oh Merlin! This is a terrible mistake." Hermione's logic returned, her previous high quickly forgotten.

"But it was worth making. You loved it."

"I most certainly did not!"

"Granger, has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?"

.0

A/N::

Just some P?WP? Smut I felt like writing. I hope you enjoy it. Check out my other one-shots! They're worth the read if you liked this one! I also have three chapter stories running check those out too.

Reviews are loved!


End file.
